This invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for coupling together conduits to form a pipeline, and more specifically to a submarine pipeline coupling method and apparatus which reduces the amount of labor and time required to connect submerged pipe sections while increasing the resultant seal formed between the connection of the two pipes.
In the past, submerged coupling operations for large conduits, such as are utilized for sewage outfalls or the like, has required several divers which are necessary to line up and mechanically join the pipe section ends together. Additional equipment is necessary such as come-alongs and collars to hold both sections of the pipe in alignment to allow maneuvering and seating of the pipe section to be added. Tension bolts and nuts require additional time, cost and labor and oftentimes do not provide an adequate means of alignment for pipe section ends to be joined together.
Applicant's improved method and apparatus for connecting submerged pipe sections reduces the number of workmen and time required to complete a pipeline while increasing the section sealing capability by providing a relatively lower fluid pressure inside the pipe sections to be joined which creates a pressure differential between the interior and the exterior of the sections and adds an axial longitudinal force which acts to draw the pipe sections together. The greater exterior pressure of the surrounding fluid acts to uniformly compress the pipe ends circumferentially reducing any diametral dimensional deviations and variations in the normally circular pipe section ends.